emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02719
}} is the 2,721st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 12 July, 2000. Plot Part 1 In the vicarage Bernice is congratulating herself on her successful match making with Tricia and Marlon. Ashley is quiet. In Victoria Cottage Tricia and Marlon are having breakfast after spending their first night together. Kathy wishes them well. In Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa is still hurt about Cain's behaviour as she talks to Sam and Emily. In the Haulage Office Chris is wanting to make a good impression for Lady Tara and is making Kelly rush around to get things ready. Sean tells him she should take them as she finds them. At Smithy Cottage Mandy is on the phone arranging her next visit down south to see her secret love. Paddy arrives home. Mandy hints at the fact she may have to go and look after her dad again, her stars predict travel for her. Emily is putting flowers on Butch's grave. She talk to Sam about how she is sure things will get better soon for the Dingles. She waves at Ashley and the Bishop as they walk past, but Ashley doesn't see her. Frankie drives Tara to Tate Haulage for her meeting. Chris welcomes Tara to the yard. Frankie chats to some of her old pals. The bishop shows Ashley the Damascus Street project in Leeds. Back at Tate haulage the meeting has finished. Tara tells Sean and Chris she needs more time to think about investing in the company. Chris invites Tara to dinner at Home Farm tomorrow night. In The Woolpack, Bernice and Kathy talk about their Spanish lessons. Bernice feels that as Kathy has fallen behind because of her holiday it would be better if they continued individually. Marlon and Tricia are busy snogging. Kathy tells Angie her jewellery has all been returned. Angie is cross with Kathy and gives her a warning about wasting police time. Bernice tells Kathy she didn't think crime happened in the countryside and how she would never move back to a city. Emily tells Bernice about seeing Ashley with the Bishop. Bernice is confused. The bishop and Ashley are driving round the inner city parish. He asks Ashley if he would welcome the challenge of this project. Ashley replies “yes”. Part 2 Angie calls at Wishing Well Cottage to tell them that Kathy has had her jewellery returned. Zak asks Angie to stop harassing his family,as they have been through enough. Angie agrees to drop things for now. In Smithy Cottage Tricia is talking to mystic Mandy about her destiny with Marlon. Bernice waits at the vicarage for Ashley. She is upset about his secret meeting with the bishop. On Ashley's return he tries to explain about the parish in Leeds and how his name has been put forward for the job, but he only makes matters worse, and Bernice storms out, very upset. In Kathy’s Diner Kathy and Marlon talk about his new relationship. Marlon isn't happy when he sees some of Pollard's Pies on the counter. Bernice arrives upset to see Kathy. In the pub Alan asks Tricia if she knows what she is getting herself into with Marlon. Marlon comes in and accuses Eric of stealing his pie recipe. Eric tells him its Carlos's recipe. Ashley comes in looking for Bernice but she isn't back. Kelly is still bending Roy's ear about their lack of money. He offers to take her to Leeds and buy her something, but she rejects the offer as his money won't be able to buy her much. In the Diner Bernice tells Kathy how worried she is about losing Ashley. Kathy tells her it is only a narrow minded few in the village who have a problem with Ashley and Bernice having a "sex before marriage" kind of relationship . Bernice suddenly realizes how she can solve the problem. In the pub Marlon confronts Carlos about the pies. Mandy tells Paddy she has got to go and look after her dad again, leaving tomorrow. Bernice arrives at the vicarage. She tells Ashley that they belong in Emmerdale and asks him to marry her. He accepts. But Bernice still doesn't know that Ashley has already agreed to the job in Leeds. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes